lumosityfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:NicholasBBQ32/Most BPI/LPI games each week on my records
BPI 1699 *09/02/2013: Memory Matrix (808) *16/02/2013: Memory Matrix (1352) *23/02/2013: Memory Matrix (1316) *02/03/2013: Memory Matrix (1438) *09/03/2013: Memory Matrix (1412) *16/03/2013: Memory Matrix (1453) *23/03/2013: Observation Tower (1588) *30/03/2013: Observation Tower (1588) *06/04/2013: Observation Tower (1591) *13/04/2013: Observation Tower (1579) *20/04/2013: Observation Tower (1585) *27/04/2013: Observation Tower (1576) *04/05/2013: Observation Tower (1583) *11/05/2013: Observation Tower (1569) *18/05/2013: Observation Tower (1643) *25/05/2013: Observation Tower (1643) *01/06/2013: Pinball Recall (1679) *08/06/2013: Pinball Recall (1697) *15/06/2013: Pinball Recall (1697) *22/06/2013: Pinball Recall (1699) *29/06/2013: Pinball Recall (1696) *06/07/2013: Pinball Recall (1699) *13/07/2013: Pinball Recall (1699) *20/07/2013: Pinball Recall (1699) *27/07/2013: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *03/08/2013: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *10/08/2013: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *17/08/2013: Pinball Recall, Familiar Faces & Memory Matrix (1699) was an error during that week saying that Memory Matrix's BPI was 1700, despite the fact that the maximum BPI you can get up to is 1699 *24/08/2013: Pinball Recall, Familiar Faces & Memory Matrix (1699) *31/08/2013: Pinball Recall, Familiar Faces & Memory Matrix (1699) *07/09/2013: Pinball Recall, Familiar Faces & Memory Matrix (1699) *14/09/2013: Pinball Recall & Memory Matrix (1699) *21/09/2013: Pinball Recall & Memory Matrix (1699) *28/09/2013: Pinball Recall, Familiar Faces & Memory Matrix (1699) *05/10/2013: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *12/10/2013: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *19/10/2013: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *26/10/2013: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *02/11/2013: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *09/11/2013: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *16/11/2013: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *23/11/2013: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *30/11/2013: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *07/12/2013: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *14/12/2013: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *21/12/2013: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *28/12/2013: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *04/01/2014: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *11/01/2014: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *18/01/2014: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *25/01/2014: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *01/02/2014: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *08/02/2014: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *15/02/2014: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *22/02/2014: Familiar Faces (1699) *01/03/2014: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *08/03/2014: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *15/03/2014: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *22/03/2014: Pinball Recall, Familiar Faces & Penguin Pursuit (1699) *29/03/2014: Pinball Recall & Familiar Faces (1699) *05/04/2014: Pinball Recall, Familiar Faces & Penguin Pursuit (1699) *12/04/2014: Pinball Recall, Familiar Faces & Penguin Pursuit (1699) *19/04/2014: Pinball Recall, Familiar Faces & Penguin Pursuit (1699) *26/04/2014: Pinball Recall, Familiar Faces & Penguin Pursuit (1699) *03/05/2014: Pinball Recall, Familiar Faces & Penguin Pursuit (1699) *10/05/2014: Pinball Recall, Familiar Faces & Penguin Pursuit (1699) *17/05/2014: Pinball Recall, Familiar Faces & Penguin Pursuit (1699) *24/05/2014: Pinball Recall, Familiar Faces & Penguin Pursuit (1699) *31/05/2014: Familiar Faces & Penguin Pursuit (1699) *07/06/2014: Pinball Recall, Familiar Faces & Penguin Pursuit (1699) *14/06/2014: Familiar Faces (1699) *21/06/2014: Familiar Faces & Penguin Pursuit (1699) LPI 1999 *28/06/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *05/07/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *12/07/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *19/07/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *26/07/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *02/08/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *09/08/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *16/08/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *23/08/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *30/08/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *06/09/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *13/09/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *20/09/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *27/09/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *04/10/2014: Familiar Faces (1956) *11/10/2014: Familiar Faces (1956) *18/10/2014: Speed Pack (1946) *25/10/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *01/11/2014: Familiar Faces (1950) *08/11/2014: Color Match (1942) *15/11/2014: Familiar Faces (1994) *22/11/2014: Familiar Faces (1994) *29/11/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *06/12/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *13/12/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *20/12/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *27/12/2014: Familiar Faces (1999) *03/01/2015: Familiar Faces (1999) *10/01/2015: Familiar Faces (1999) *17/01/2015: Familiar Faces (1999) *24/01/2015: Familiar Faces (1999) *31/01/2015: Familiar Faces (1999) *07/02/2015: Familiar Faces (1999) *14/02/2015: Familiar Faces (1999) *21/02/2015: Speed Pack (1996) *28/02/2015: Speed Pack & Familiar Faces (1996) *07/03/2015: Speed Pack & Familiar Faces (1999) Pack's LPI is 1997, but it kept staying there, even if I got a personal best *14/03/2015: Speed Pack (1999) No. 1 Stats *Familiar Faces (80 weeks, 53 most consecutive) *Pinball Recall (52 weeks, 38 most consecutive) *Memory Matrix (13 weeks, 7 most consecutive) weeks for 2009 version, 7 weeks for 2013 version *Penguin Pursuit (12 weeks, 10 most consecutive) *Observation Tower (10 weeks, 10 most consecutive) *Speed Pack (5 weeks, 4 most consecutive, 4 consecutive) *Color Match (1 week, 1 most consecutive) Out of all the games that have reached the top spot in the BPI chart, Observation Tower was the only game that never reached 1699, the highest BPI it reached was 1677. Familiar Faces is the only game to reach 1999 on LPI, so far. Games that peaked at No. 2 on My BPI/LPI chart Known games: *Eagle Eye *Raindrops *Train of Thought *Speed Match Games that peaked at No. 3 on My BPI/LPI chart Known games: *Rhyme Workout *Playing Koi *Chalkboard Challenge *Ebb and Flow *Star Search *Tidal Treasures Games that peaked at No. 4 on My BPI/LPI chart Known games: *Disllusion *Face Memory Workout *Brain Shift Category:Blog posts